


We All Fall Apart

by crescenttwins



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Imported, Kink Meme, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/crescenttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cecile asks him if he's gotten enough sleep lately, Suzaku passes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Fall Apart

Suzaku sprains his wrist on a Saturday, the sun beating down on him as he stares at the rapidly bruising skin. It looks odd, like someone spilled a bruise on him, and he barely remembers to look up at Cecile as she hands him an ice pack.

His eyes feel heavy--strange, since it's only one o'clock, and he returns his gaze to his wrist.

When Cecile asks him if he's gotten enough sleep lately, Suzaku passes out.

 

When he awakens, warm and spread out on the bed he shares with Lelouch, he hums softly to himself. (Quietly, because the sun is out and he's not supposed to be in bed yet.) Suzaku turns at the sound of a keyboard clacking and Lelouch is there, too, dressed like he was in school and fighting valiantly against the English essay that's due tomorrow.

Suzaku should really get started on that; he only gets so much leeway.

He must make a sound; Lelouch turns around and gets up, pens scattering across the floor, and Suzaku watches a red one spin.

Lelouch presses a hand against his forehead, and when Suzaku blinks at him from under his fringe, he frowns, looking unhappy. Suzaku kisses him. When they break apart, Lelouch says (and this is the only thing Suzaku will hear, everything else lost to the roar of panic inside his own head):

"Suzaku, we're taking a break from sex."

 

It's torture.

Lelouch moves out of their room to one across the hall, and Suzaku stares at the door, forlorn but willing to accept Lelouch's decision. What makes it hard is that their bed smells like Lelouch, like Lelouch's strange shampoos and his natural scent; that it smells like Lelouch and Suzaku, like they've imprinted it with their own existence and changed it.

(The bed is cold, so cold.)

When Suzaku greets Lelouch at the breakfast table, he has slept; he wrapped himself in Lelouch's clothes to surround himself with Lelouch's smell, and fell asleep staring at the empty space in their bed.

 

 

Lelouch sucks on the end of his pen, and Suzaku feels a surge of want. (It's searing him, on the inside, burning until all he wants is to touch Lelouch, kiss him and fuck him into the empty bed.)

 

They share kisses, still, ones that makes Lelouch go warm with pleasure. Suzaku presses himself against Lelouch in those moments, trying to memorize the feel of him for when he sleeps. He lets his hand linger above the small of Lelouch's back.

(He licks Lelouch's taste into his mouth, strokes their tongues together, and presses Lelouch against a wall before he stops, pulls away because Lelouch said--)

Lelouch's leg presses against his crotch, briefly, before jerking away.

When Suzaku tries to meet his eyes, they are averted, staring at Suzaku's wrist and--

(It hurts, worse than the throbbing in his wrist and the coolness of their bed at night.)

 

 

"Lelouch," Suzaku moans into the night air, pulling his cock in a slippery hand.

"Lelouch."

 

 

A bead of sweat slips down the nape of Lelouch's neck, and Suzaku wants to lick it, follow the trail and taste the proof of Lelouch's exertion. He wraps an arm around Lelouch's neck, pulling the thinner boy against him. This is enough, he thinks, reveling in their closeness. He thrills at the hand Lelouch wraps around his own.

(Lelouch had given him his left hand, the hand closer to the heart.)

Lelouch smiles, so softly at him that Suzaku embraces him, because it-- this-- was good enough as long as Lelouch kept looking at him like--

His phone rings.

(Summoned.

Suzaku doesn't want to see Lelouch watching him leave.)

 

 

Suzaku destroys three records, leaps over them and presents them to Lloyd like a pet.

Lloyd pats him on the back, calls his efforts wonderful. Cecile hugs him, apologizes, and remarks that the army is lucky to have such a skilled pilot, especially considering his injury.

A small part of Suzaku beams at the compliments, and this is the side that he lets show.

(A larger part of him is tugging, pulling him to return to Lelouch.

This part he hides.)

 

When he returns, Lelouch is sitting on their bed, and Suzaku can't--

He pushes Lelouch onto the bed, tearing at his shirt and pants as he tries to suckle all the saliva out of Lelouch's mouth and replace it with panting. Lelouch kisses him back, savage, and they come together like they were never meant to be apart.

(Lelouch jerks into his fist, cock sliding against Suzaku's, and Suzaku licks at the sweat that pools in his collarbones.)

 

 

In the dark, Suzaku sprawls over Lelouch on their bed. He snuffles into Lelouch's neck, smelling the sweat and shampoo, and Lelouch says:

"Suzaku, you need to sleep more."

Suzaku hums in agreement, more interested in seeing how Lelouch's shoulder will do as a headrest.

"Sex is bad for the amount of sleep you can get."

Suzaku kisses Lelouch to stop him. He rubs against Lelouch, delighting in the full body shiver he gets, and says:

"I sleep best with you."

(Because he does, gravity pulling them together, and sex is only a part of it.)

 

 

It helps that Lelouch stays in bed longer when he realizes it will make Suzaku sleep more.

 

 

(And later, Suzaku will put on the mask of Zero and inhale deeply, struggling not to override the scent that still lingers, uniquely Lelouch.)

**Author's Note:**

> Poke me at crescenttwins.tumblr.com if you'd like to chat! :)


End file.
